


猎狗和猫

by sashiko_345



Category: all 大勋, 贾勋 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashiko_345/pseuds/sashiko_345





	猎狗和猫

**富贵花**

**猎狗和猫**

_贾_ _x_ _勋_

* * *

**_有一种猎狗，它的学名是“黄明昊”。_ **

**_外表看起来可爱老实，实则性格非常凶猛。_ **

**_用外表迷惑猎物，以此来捕猎。_ **

* * *

**1）年龄、戏弄和别的**

夏天的北京，天空是淡淡的蓝，偶尔飘着几朵小白云。

这样的天气是很舒服的，让人感觉惬意。但必须得忽略掉，头顶上毫不吝啬挥洒热情的太阳——这真的是太热情了。魏大勋擦了擦鬓角的汗珠子，神差鬼使地想到了庾澄庆那首曾火遍大街小巷的流行歌——《热情的沙漠》。

他站在商场外的阴影里，从渔夫帽的边沿，望着车流中晃动的热气，发着呆，嘴里轻声哼着“我的热情，好似一把火。燃烧了整个沙漠——”。偶尔他恍惚了一下，感觉眼前那片车流，变成了天漠*里开着的车队——顶着头顶老大的太阳，在热气腾腾的沙地上龟速爬行。魏大勋抬手拉了拉脸上的黑口罩，无聊地想：会不会有哪辆车倒霉，在等红绿灯的时候，轮胎给热化了？.......不不，这种想法也太幼稚了。都三十的人了，怎么还.......一定是跟小贾待一块，待得太久了。

魏大勋在商场外，看了半天的北京车流，居然有了年龄上的感叹。

他低下头砸了一下嘴，摸着后脖颈，噙着嘴角的梨涡，正准备换个姿势继续看车流。突地感觉裸露在口罩外面的皮肤，被冰饮料轻抵上了。一阵冰凉从脸颊上飞速传遍全身，他抖了抖身体，感觉没那么热了。魏大勋抬着眼睑，往左边望去，果不其然，看到黄明昊，正举着星巴克的冰美式，冲他眯眼傻笑。他偏头藏了一下嘴角的笑，然后转回头，拉下口罩，瞪着浅褐色的眼睛，假装在生气——想吓吓黄明昊：“戏弄哥哥很好玩吗？”。

但小孩子显然没有被吓到，甚至还变本加厉地笑得更厉害了。那双笑成小缝的眼睛，实在是太无辜，没法让人真的生气。所以魏大勋瞪了他几秒，就绷不住严肃的表情，靠在黄明昊身上，遮着嘴，和他毫无形象地笑了起来。他感觉心里有个吹得老大的气球，被小孩轻轻一捏，就给弄炸了。他想着这些充满童真的小九九，捂着嘴，和黄明昊两个人安静对视了几秒。

又一顿乱笑。

还好商场周边，几乎没有人。只有晒到发白的阳光在阴影外嚣张。因为七月末的北京太热了，而商场里有免费又给力的空调，所以出来的逛街的人基本都选择赖在商场里。只有魏大勋这个傻逼，不想被狗仔拍到他和黄明昊“约会”，才会戴着口罩，站在冷气疯狂吞吐的商场外，等男朋友买冰饮。这个世界上，恐怕也就只有黄明昊这个实心眼的人，才会陪着傻哥哥做傻事。

两个人站在30多度的天气里，聊了一会儿刚刚玩的密室，聊到冰美式都见底了，他们才想起来打车这件事。

“大勋，你叫车了吗？”

魏大勋当然没有叫车，他只顾着装帅耍酷看车流发呆，哪儿还记得这事儿。但好面子的东北人会主动承认错误吗？当然不会。

“哎呦我去！我等着你要出来才叫呢！结果你啥时候出来，也没告我啊！”

“没事没事，现在叫也行。我来叫吧。”黄明昊也没怪他，边吸着最后一口冷萃浮乐朵，边掏出手机，点开了“滴滴打车”，“勋，你要不先去我家看会儿电影吧。反正你明天也没工作。行不行？”

魏大勋戳着他手机壳上的皮卡丘的耳朵，本来还在笑，听到他说这句话，眯起眼睛使劲去瞪他：“哎你能不能思想健康一点？有事没事就想着和我……”中间几个字，他有点害羞得含糊了过去，“不要因为你还没成年，就可以！……”

“可以什么？”黄明昊打完了滴滴，抬头去看魏大勋的浅色眼睛，却发现他耳朵有点红。哎，是把自己说害羞了吗？黄明昊看着他躲避的眼神，笑了起来，抬手去想去捏他粉红的耳垂，却遭到了对方的抵抗，“勋你把话说完啊，可以什么？”他边说又越过阻碍，试图摸几下，但还是没碰到。要说力气谁要大一些，有时候他真比不过魏大勋。所以黄明昊也不跟魏大勋耗，转而顺势去牵他的手，拉到嘴边，亲了亲他手背上突起的青筋。

魏大勋瞬间就停止了挣扎，他看着黄明昊抬起眼睑，故意用舞台上才用的性感眼神盯着自己，微张开嘴唇，慢慢地伸出他湿热的舌头，在他要舔上突起的血管时，魏大勋屏住呼吸，忍过一阵小电流，猛地一使力，就把手从黄明昊同样汗湿的手里挣了出来。

“这、这可是在大街呢。能不能行行好？”魏大勋摸着自己的手背，低头踢了一脚黄明昊。

黄明昊哪会乖乖让他踢，他笑着躲过去，手去拉住魏大勋的白色中袖晃了晃，低声说：“勋，我知道啦，别生气了。回家看电影吧，好不好？”

魏大勋任由他拉着手，却没讲话，只是低头扯了扯胸前puma挎包的带子。过了几秒，他压着右边眉毛，用审视的目光，瞥了一眼黄明昊：“那……你给我保证，不做别的？”

**2）“真枪实干”的欧美电影和秘密**

立式空调在客厅的角落里安静吐气，墙上的电视，在播完《咖啡、茶，还是我？》后，因为自动循环，又出现了——从远至近的英国大笨钟、从左往右开的黑色小型轿车……

这电影好像是挺老的电影，画质、配乐和出现的人物都是八十年代的风格。魏大勋摸不准黄明昊，他到底是从哪儿找来到这英文电影，在这儿跟他摆弄艺术情操。

他摸着自己的喉结，心里想着：哎我是不是就不该答应来看这破电影呀？在这儿干坐一个多小时，就看人家外国人叽歪鸟语。如果不是他拿出了上经典电影课的态度来看这破电影！他早就走人了。谁还管这是不是在约会啊！

黄明昊心里也慌。这电影是他一个爱看电影的朋友推荐的，说是在情侣必看100场电影里，它排名是比较靠前，也很适合他这们这种谈了快一年的恋爱的人看——这听上去还不错，黄明昊把资源从朋友那儿要过来后，也没问别的，就在今天放了——谁知道！除了几个接吻的镜头，别的都没了！就没了！他又想到，魏大勋不懂英文，居然坐着看完了这部没有字幕的电影……他捏着手机，转头望了一眼魏大勋，不曾想过魏大勋也在看着他。他们一对上视线，魏大勋就勾着小拇指去抠耳垂，嘴一张——黄明昊感觉今天的耳朵又要受摧残了。

“这看的是什么电影啊？一群外国人在那儿叽里咕噜地说完了，我就只听到什么‘go’啊什么‘honey’，其他全没听懂！哎，黄明昊，你是不是觉着，好久没欺负哥哥了，就想先从这下手呢？”

魏大勋说到最后，口音都冒出来了。黄明昊忙去摸他的手：“不是，勋。我没这么想……我也没想到我朋友给我推荐了，这么认真的一个电影！”他看魏大勋不信，就赶忙摁着手机上的Home键，解开了密码锁，把聊天记录翻出来给他看，“他给我说欧美片都是真刀枪干！我才想跟你看！”

魏大勋脸上映着手机的白色荧光，眯起的眼睛缝里看不到一点光：“我说你从哪儿找来的老电影儿呢，原来都是问朋友。”

黄明昊本来还想急着解释，但是他按着魏大勋的肩膀，就被他的嘴唇吸引住了。魏大勋说话一激动，嘴里就喜欢冒唾沫，弄得他厚实的下嘴唇特别水润。尤其在这手机光下一照，又亮又嘟，非常诱人，引得黄明昊想现在就咬一口。

空调在角落里站着安静吐气，舒舒服服的温度让人忘记了白天的燥热。待在墙上的电视，播放着让人耳朵舒服的美式英语——这样一个称得上优雅、高级的约会夜晚，却让黄明昊心猿意马，想做完电影里，亲吻之后的事情。

黄明昊盯着他，舔了一下自己也不薄的嘴唇，喉结滑动了一轮，就扬起下颔，毫无征兆地伏击了过去。

戛然而止的话断在突如其来的吻里，亮着屏幕的手机在掉在地上后，熄灭了光。客厅里还亮着的，就只有角落里空调上的温度显示，以及，墙上那儿明明暗暗的电影光。

也不知道是谁先起了个头。幽暗又安静的客厅里慢慢响起了，让人面红耳赤的声音——逐渐加深的喘息、唇齿交缠的黏糊呻吟、窸窸窣窣的脱衣、衣服接二连三掉落在地上、手掌相互探寻的摩挲声……

魏大勋在头晕脑胀里，晕乎乎地推开越来越使劲的黄明昊，仰着脖子喘气：“你、你说过只看电影的。黄明昊！你又骗哥哥！”

黄明昊猝不及防地被推了一下，从情欲里回了下神，笑了一下——声音从他紧缩的喉咙里发出来，带着性感的磁音。他低头贴上魏大勋颈上突起的肌肉，一边往下移，一边喘着气，小声说：“勋，小孩子最会骗人了。你不知道吗？”

细细麻麻的电流从他嘴碰过的地方，往身体周遭散开。魏大勋觉得他要憋不住下身不断往上涌的胀意了。他扭着身体，想要推开身上的黄明昊。但小孩儿居然把练舞的狠劲释放出来了，抓得他的手臂特别痛。

“黄明昊你放开我。你抓得我好痛！”

“那勋你别跑。”黄明昊抬起头，手上使的力松了一一点点。

黄明昊是吃过这亏的。他曾经听话，乖乖松了劲，谁料魏大勋趁机一挣扎，套起裤子就跑了。那速度真是快到追不上。所以从那以后，他对魏大勋，从来都只下狠劲。万一大勋哥又跑了，那他不是，就只能看着照片撸了？

“哥不跑，你放心。哥哥这回绝对不跑。”魏大勋打着自己都不信的包票，信誓旦旦地重重一点头。

黄明昊当然不会信他。他虽然才17岁，但也不是会连续三回都上同一个当的三岁小孩。他低头猛地一嗦魏大勋的柔软胸脯，舔弄着嘴里的立起来的乳头，笑着听到头上传来难耐的男性喘息。魏大勋猛地僵硬了身体，想要抵御住右胸口传来的凶猛快感，他感觉到自己的身下那个隐秘的穴口，早就开始分泌黏液，双腿间已经黏糊糊的了。

这该死的身理反应！魏大勋紧皱起眉头，死死咬住嘴唇，不让自己发出一丁点羞耻的喘息。但是一旦兴致被调动起来，任何的呼吸都沾染了色情的颜色。他不知道自己此刻的一丁点反映，在昏暗的环境里，都被无限放大，像是水面上晃开的涟漪，波及了身上的黄明昊。

黄明昊加重了呼吸，依依不舍地放过魏大勋柔软的胸脯，那耸立起来的肉粒在电影光下，映着明明暗暗的水光，随着他的呼吸起伏，微微颤动着。黄明昊心里一动，还是没有放过它，他一手轻轻揉捏着，一边埋头往下探寻。舌头舔弄过他战栗滚烫的肌肤，留下了一路蜿蜒的水光。他像是一个画师，用舌头在魏大勋身上作画。

当探寻到魏大勋身下的时候，他就笑了。手搭上湿润，泛着光的腿根，感受着掌下肌肉的颤抖，又像恶作剧一样，缓慢移向魏大勋性器底下的那个隐秘之口。

“大勋哥，我还没做什么呢。”

魏大勋脸都红了，他捂着眼睛大声嚷嚷道：“哎我去！你快别看了！”

黄明昊知道他这是害羞了。他喜欢看他这样。明明魏大勋不论从身材还是行为习惯上看，都是挺东北的一个大男人，但偶尔他的一举一动却能让人产生错觉，他是海归人家教养出来的还未成年的小男生——穿着拉高的白袜子和未过膝盖的小短裤，嘴边噙着可爱的梨涡，眼睛里透出善意的笑意。这是黄明昊对他的第一印象，他在微博上看到这张照片，还以为魏大勋最多，只会比他大一两岁。谁知道，那时候，他就已经29岁了！

也许是魏大勋身上这股与年龄相反的纯真和可爱，吸引到了他。以至于随着了解和相处的深入，他就已经掉进了名为“魏大勋”的漩涡里。直到他发现了魏大勋的秘密，又心甘情愿地被卷到再也无法逃脱的深度。

那个秘密，就是——魏大勋是个双性人。

魏大勋还因为秘密的告破，跟他冷战，试图分手。黄明昊急得差点把工作毁掉，在他耐着性子做完工作后，马上打飞的，飞到海南，逮到了魏大勋。两个人在激烈吵闹后，发生了第一次关系。魏大勋的朋友也不知道他们冷战的真正原因，看到第二天他们脸色较为缓和地出现在大厅，笑着拍魏大勋的肩膀，说：“大勋，这小孩跑这么远，来跟你道歉。说明他真不错！你要好好珍惜啊！”

魏大勋撑着腰，对他笑了一下，压下心里的怒火，硬是说了个笑话：“是啊，昨天道了一晚上的歉，把我感动哭了，结果今天嗓子嗓子成这样。待会、咳咳，怕是录的节目剪出来，我是个哑巴。那完了，我这一期白录了！”

朋友听完，哈哈大笑起来。没注意到魏大勋藏在背后的手，和一脸扭曲的黄明昊。

**3）猎狗和猫（落网）**

黄明昊握住魏大勋的脚踝，抬起来放在自己肩上，然后沿着小腿胫骨，摸过汗湿的腿窝，像鸟滑行过水面一样，在魏大勋绷紧的大腿内侧，不断引起了战栗。

“勋，你知道吧？每次我坚持不住的时候，我只要一想起你，我都觉得，我比别人更有动力去完成眼下要做的事情。我比他们，更有底气，去把事情做好。我……”

“别说了！”魏大勋用脚连踹他几下。他实在是受不了，一个比他小13岁的人，一边摆弄他，一边嘴上说着敬意的话——他理应是黄明昊人生路上的一个导师（这是除了好兄弟外，唯一的关系），但却因为一些意外，让他和黄明昊陷入了有悖于道德的漩涡中。这种道德上的禁忌感，在此刻，莫名其妙地化为了隐秘的快感。随着黄明昊探入穴口的手指数量的增加，和他嘴里让人羞耻的话，越来越汹涌，好似要冲垮堤坝一样，让人无法抵御。

他弓起身子，捂着嘴无声颤抖起来。下身隐密的穴道内喷出了水，冲在黄明昊探寻敏感点的手指上，渗过指缝，流了出来，打湿了魏大勋屁股底下的沙发。

魏大勋涨红了脸，眼睛湿润着，甚至从眼角掉了几颗泪珠子。他重重躺回沙发，感受到屁股那块因为高潮在痉挛，从隐密穴口里传来的快感，因此被延长得断断续续的。他闭上眼睛，拿手把额头上的刘海捋了上去，放任自己大声喘着气。

还好电影还在放，不然魏大勋也不知道要说些什么，才能缓解心里的尴尬。他都不知道自己这么敏感。黄明昊只是拿手指在穴口扩张，他都能高潮。明明也做不过不少次了。

黄明昊惊喜地笑了出来，他把手从魏大勋的穴口里缩回来，扑到他身上，给他看手上沾着的黏液，两个手指头之间甚至还拉出了几根黏稠的线。他磨着手指头上的液体，磨出了噗叽水声，兴奋叫道：“勋，你看你好厉害。我只是帮你扩张哦。你这就潮吹了！要是我进来了，你是不是要把我吸得直接射出来？”

魏大勋皮薄面也薄，一直都受不了黄明昊这直白的挑逗。他全身上下都因为黄明昊的话，变得滚烫无比，小腹隐约又冒出了新的快感。他现在的一只腿搭在黄明昊的肩上，因为黄明昊扑在他身上，他的下半身也随着黄明昊的翘起，紧紧贴着他的胯。

黄明昊的龟头蹭过魏大勋的阴唇，狠狠擦过肿大的阴蒂，抵着魏大勋发育得像个小青年一样的肉棒。那肉棒较为青涩，囊袋周围的耻毛稀少，但都很可爱。黄明昊很喜欢欺负魏大勋的性器。他摆动着腰，一会儿去顶那立起来的可爱性器，一会儿在魏大勋的阴户上画圈、探刺。黄明昊感觉自己在浅浅刺入那隐密穴口的时候，肥润起来的阴唇在颤抖，追着想吸住自己——哥哥分泌的黏液，都黏黏糊糊地沾上了自己的肉棒。

魏大勋藏也藏不住的喘息，从他的指缝里溢了出来。钻进黄明昊的耳朵，引起了一阵麻麻的痒意。他抖了抖耳朵，感觉自己的性器，开始变得发胀，茎身里的海绵体肿大到了一定的程度——明明还没有冲进大勋哥的身体，他却因为他浓重的喘息声，开始兴奋。

“勋，我要进去了。”

魏大勋没有理他，因为他害羞。只想黄明昊快点闭嘴，不要像他一样，那么喜欢嘴碎。可惜，黄明昊也是一个喜欢说话的人。他端着自己的性器慢慢进入魏大勋的穴口，居然开始实时播报让人脸红的进展：“勋，你放松点，夹得我好痛。勋，你好烫。勋，你好会吸，我感觉我要坚持不住了。大勋哥，你别吸了！我怕我忍不住要把你弄疼。勋……”

如果不是被顶弄得，开始从膝盖的关节里感到酸软无力，魏大勋一定会用脚好好教训黄明昊的脸——（代替手）甩他一个嘴巴子。

“你能不、嗯、能闭嘴！唧唧歪歪得像个外国佬！哎呦我去！——”

黄明昊的一记深顶，让魏大勋感觉自己的喉咙，都要被顶穿了。

黄明昊经常仗着魏大勋特殊的身体构造，深顶，来追求刺激。他是被魏大勋的下身甬道缠爽了，可是魏大勋究竟也不是真正的女人，甬道比起女人来说要短一点，这就意味着他很容易就会被顶到子宫口。这可不是很舒服的一件事。那种肿胀难说的异物感混杂着刺激神经的痛觉一起挤在身体内那道隐密的宫口，一下子就把魏大勋，从迷迷糊糊的情欲里，拽了出来。他绷紧了身体，撑起上半身去拉黄明昊的手臂，咬着牙，抵住在疼痛之后掩藏着的奇异麻痒，谁料那痒意沿着皮肤一路战栗到心脏。魏大勋觉得自己的心尖儿，像是被猫轻挠，让他忍不住扭动起身体，想要避开这烦人的骚痒。因为他知道，当难耐的奇异感觉过去，他就会被黄明昊拉进情欲的深坑，两个人一时半会，是不会爬上来的。

真是说什么，就来什么——蛮横的蚀骨快感，从屁股那儿，沿着尾椎骨开始散发，绕着魏大勋的脊椎，一路冲上了大脑。

黄明昊感觉自己的头皮一阵发麻，哆哆嗦嗦得忍住了射精的冲动，卸力靠在魏大勋身上休息。两个人都因为刚刚猛烈的快感，眼前一阵发白，此刻交着颈，止不住在对方耳旁喘息。起伏的胸膛回荡着对方传来的心跳声，像声势浩大的交响乐曲，铺天盖地。

魏大勋情难自己地伸手揽过黄明昊的脖子，形成了一个圈。他抱着黄明昊，轻轻说：“来吧，别磨蹭了。哥想要你。”

这是一个鼓励的信号。

黄明昊抬起头，用力地吻着魏大勋。他冲进湿热的口腔，缠住了还在懵神的舌头。黏黏糊糊的水啧声混着下身逐渐猛烈的撞击声，让人血脉喷张。黄明昊有时候是换着角度刺入；有时候是猛怼着魏大勋的敏感点碾磨、顶弄；还有些时候，就是没有章法地冲撞。

魏大勋被他没有规律的动作，整得很是狼狈。他永远都猜不到，快感的浪潮是怎么一层又一层地卷过来的。他在情欲里沉沦、起伏，完全迷失了自己，双腿忍不住缠上了黄明昊的腰，却让自己更贴紧了他的胯。这倒也没让黄明昊的冲击频率变得缓慢，反而让他兴奋起来的性器上的每一次脉动和青筋的跳动，更加清晰地、更加直白地传递到魏大勋的身体里。

黄明昊突然一掌用力拍上魏大勋的屁股：“勋，夹紧点。”

魏大勋根本没听到黄明昊说了什么。因为他光委屈恼怒去了：我爸爸从我长大后，就没打过我屁股。他正委屈着，又被黄明昊“啪啪”打了两下。一种异于快感的羞耻感，让他忍不住夹紧了屁股，牢牢锁住了黄明昊的性器。

“勋，大勋哥，我错了！别夹我！”

“又不是我想夹，我、我真的想弄死你！”魏大勋被他说得又气又羞，在这短暂安稳的空隙里，一掌呼上他的脑袋，“你咋这么能膘呢！敢打哥的屁股！还打三下！”

“那还不是你的屁股软软的，好打！”黄明昊乖乖巧巧地让魏大勋打他，嘴上却怼了回去，他不重不轻地揉捏着魏大勋柔软的胸脯，颇有心机地逗弄那立在冷气里的肉粒，看到魏大勋倒回沙发，伸手抓着他的手腕，难耐地扭着腰，嘴里不住地喘气。黄明昊趁他卸力的时候，猛地发起进攻，就是追着他的敏感点冲撞，速度也快，下身逐渐传来噗叽噗叽的水声，以及囊袋拍打在丰满屁股上的撞击声，色情又黏人。黄明昊听着听着，就从喉咙里发出笑声：“每次听，我都觉得像在鼓掌。勋，我觉得你在夸我技术好。”

魏大勋哪里还有耳朵听他在说什么。他抓着黄明昊的手腕，却阻止不了他对自己胸脯的逗弄，却招来了他更大大力的揉捏。魏大勋被满天的快感逮住了，他忍受不了黄明昊直白而凶猛的攻击，红肿成核桃一样的眼睛开始大颗大颗地掉眼泪，心尖的难耐又变成了嘴里急促而又色情的喘息：“黄明昊！Justin！哥、哥受不了了！你快点射！嗯、嗯——哈……”

“勋你还没射呢。”

“你巴巴个屁话！不、不嗯、不射快点给哥停下！”

“我不停，除非大勋哥先射。”

“谁、谁还不会使狠劲呢、给我射！”

两个人像吵架一样大声嚷嚷了起来。最后也不知道是谁逼谁先射了出来。反正呢，肯定有一个人先让了步，接着另一个人跟着，慢一步释放了自己。这是他们在交往快要一年的时间里，所发掘出的一个小默契。他们没有把这个抬上明面，都在心照不宣地守护这个不是秘密的默契。

等到俩个人休息够了。黄明昊起身，吻了吻魏大勋的额头，就去洗澡间，放了一缸热水，倒了一点起泡剂进去。等水面上浮起了一层松软的白色泡泡后，才转身去客厅，把全身酸软的魏大勋抱起。走在途中的时候，他颠了颠魏大勋。不出意料，魏大勋举起他的手，软软无力地捶打了一下：“黄明昊，等哥明天恢复了，你就等死吧！”

猫咪最会放狠话了。黄明昊并不怕这个威胁。他把魏大勋扶到浴缸里，随手抓起一把白色泡泡，糊到魏大勋的脸上。在他闭眼，想要掬水洗脸的时候，用手掌着他软软的后背，追着他的嘴，低声说道：“勋，既然你明天想搞死我，那我今天一定要多做几次了。”

“你认真的吗？”

“那现在就试试！”黄明昊把手伸进水里，作势真要去驾起他的腿，在浴缸里做。

魏大勋吓得一个机灵，连忙去抓黄明昊的手，咧开嘴尴尬笑道：“别别别，哥开玩笑呢。别当真。”红色从他哭肿了的眼皮上洇散开，漫向了眼角，特别诱人，衬得他琥珀色的浅眸特别漂亮，闪着水光。他轻轻吸着鼻子，抽动了肿成核桃的眼睛，软着声音撒娇，想通过这种示弱的方式，让黄明昊心软就放过他：“明昊，哥真不行了。今天放过哥，好不好？”

黄明昊他对视了好一会儿，像被打败一样地恹恹地嘟着嘴：“那好吧。”他抓过魏大勋的手，低头吻在那透着粉红的指关节上，“就只有今天一次哦。”

魏大勋松了口气，闭上眼睛，放心地躺在浴缸里，享受起黄明昊给他准备的泡泡浴来。可他没躺多久，就听到黄明昊大笑，随即自己的腿被捞出水面，被人架在肩上。他刚睁开眼睛，就被源源不断的小快感所袭击。

黄明昊从他被欺负得肿胀的阴唇摸起，划过腿根、敏感的大腿内侧、小腿，最后握住了他的脚踝。

魏大勋懵着神，刚想问他为什么反悔。就看到黄明昊露出猎狗一样的表情，侧头叼住了他脚踝上一直系着的红绳。那东西他一直戴在脚上，有好多年了。乍一下被黄明昊叼在嘴里，他身体都随之，起了反应。魏大勋紧张地蜷起脚趾头，绷紧了小腿，妄想抵御住心尖儿冒起的痒意：“明昊，你不是答应哥了吗？”

黄明昊听了，笑着松开了那红绳，挠了挠魏大勋的脸颊，用乖巧的语气说着截然相反的话：“勋，你以为，我真的听话，只做一次吗？”

魏大勋马上睁大眼睛瞪他，浅色眼睛里透出的生气和不满，并没有杀伤力。

黄明昊见他咧了咧嘴，却没有说出什么话。也许在考虑说什么话，好让自己乖乖听话。黄明昊故作深高地摇了摇头，伸手点了一下魏大勋嘴边咧出的小梨涡。在他歪头陷入头脑风暴的时候，边用捕猎的眼神，盯着他，边张开厚实的嘴唇，色情地咬上那透着可爱粉红的内踝骨——牙齿细细磨着皮肤和骨头。猫咪随之发出难耐的战栗，黄明昊笑着邪魅看了魏大勋一眼。

“那不可能哦。”


End file.
